


Have yourself a messy little Christmas

by terukoto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, Choking, Christmas Smut, Cunnilingus, Edgeplay, F/M, Food Sex, Overstimulation, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terukoto/pseuds/terukoto
Summary: Entry for Yagami Yato Fanfic Event - December.Yato's House Discord Server name: vanity#5993——You are home for Christmas and plan to meet up with your old classmates from Johzenji High. Terushima comes to your house to help you bake but a storm stops everything. Stuck in the dark with you long time friend who knows what can happen
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Original Female Character(s), Terushima Yuuji/Reader
Kudos: 32
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: December 2020





	Have yourself a messy little Christmas

A thick blanket of snow covers every surface, and it showed no signs of slowing down. You had invited Terushima over earlier that day to help make cookies, cupcakes and other treats to hand out as gifts to your friends; you had arranged it that there would be a giant gathering to meet up with old classmates from high school and catch up. You hadn’t had a chance to keep up with many people, but you were back home for the first time in ages, and you were excited.

The weather forecast predicted a heavy snowstorm and advised everyone to stay indoors you had been hopeful until the snowfall became heavier making it almost impossible to see. The timer went off, and you hurried to get the Christmas themed sugar cookies from the oven, setting them down next to the other 50 you had prepared.

“Well, that was Misaki. The hall cancelled and everyone is staying in.” Terushima came in, waving his phone with a slight roll of his eyes. You take a seat on the counter and continue to mix the batter, giving yourself something to do as your nerves got to you.

Your parents had gone away to visit family and already told you they wouldn’t be able to come home for a couple of days because of the storm. You hated storms, snow or rain — it didn’t matter, they put you on edge.

Walking further into the kitchen, Terushima dipped his finger into the dish, earning him a slap on the hand. He yelped, “Oi! That hurt.” He complained, licking the dough off his finger. “We might as well eat them. No one else is going to.”

It was true; the icing was set, ready to put on the cookies. The decorations were all laid out. Sighing, you set the bowl down, head hanging. “You’re right. This is so frustrating. First time home in ages and this happens.”

“Maybe you’re bad luck,” your companion said with a smirk. Light glinted off his tongue ring as he devoured a cookie.

“Teru-”

“It’s true. You don’t come back home for what? Two years, and the moment you do, we are stuck in one of the worst snowstorms Japan has seen in a decade. What’s next, the lights cutting out?”

As if he had willed it, the electricity shut off, plunging them into darkness. You let out a tiny scream before composing yourself. You could hear Terushima laughing, and you knew the git had tears in his eyes. Reaching out into the dark, you felt his arm and slapped him hard. You grinned as he cursed, “Why did you have to jinx us?” 

“What am I, a genie? This isn’t my fault.” Holding on to your hand and going to where you sat on the counter, he wedged his way between your legs, hands moving towards your wrists. “Still scared, huh? Not much has changed.”

You jerk back but unable to move anywhere as Terushima keeps a tighter hold on you. You want him to let go, feeling embarrassed by his words, but he moves closer. “You didn’t think I would forget, did you, Sweetheart? You and me in my bed like the world didn’t exist beyond the covers.” 

You still remember the day you were at his house during a group project and freaking out because of a thunderstorm. Not only that, but you had tried to merge with the floor. Your arms had been over your head, and you couldn’t stop trembling, but he had held you. 

Terushima volleyball badass had somehow gotten you to calm down enough to lie in his bed. He stroked your back, hiding with you beneath the covers until things had died down. He took you to his place all the time after that — holding you, humming to you, and trying to make you laugh just to get your mind off it all. 

Terushima’s hand was on your cheek, pulling you down. And though you couldn’t see his bright, brown eyes, you knew them well enough even in the dark. You blushed even more now, remembering being so close to him, sometimes waking up in his arms. 

Then one day while he was sleeping you looked at him and felt your heart jump inside your chest. Stroking his cheek, you wondered how he could look so innocent when he acted so devilish the rest of the time.

But you were just friends. He was always flirting with you and everyone else in the world, but you needed him to be your friend. And then graduation came. In all the excitement of the day you had run over to Terushima leaping into his arms and just when you were going to peck him on the cheek he turned his head. 

The grazing was quick, soft, and you both looked at each other surprised. He had let you down muttering a hurried apology messing with his blonde hair like he always did when he was flustered the rest of the night he avoided you, solidifying the fact he did not like you the same. You had gone a few days later moving to another city, starting college and work, Terushima had stayed to become a hairstylist and though you had spoken via email, text messages and social media it was different knowing that you would be nothing more than a friend to him. 

When Terushima had turned up today you barely recognised him, his blonde hair was longer even more piercings in his ears and a new one in his eyebrow gave him an almost edgier look than what he had in high school but still, you had pushed your feelings down.

Every cheeky wink, playful touch, Terushima standing behind you looking over your shoulder as you iced cupcakes and tickling up your sides, so you would do a mistake. It was hard, but you had just scolded him with a laugh, teaching him how to make snowmen and penguins out of fondant, your hands touching each other’s as you made the shapes.

Friends did stuff like that, right?

You felt his lips against yours. Rough hands ran through your hair, pulling you to him. Shit you needed to do something back but Terushima had robbed you of all your senses your mind was blank. The metal ball of his tongue ring rubbed against your lower lip and your mouth opens kissing him back not sure if this was real or not he tasted like icing and gingerbread the warm delicious combination making you go closer to him pressing your body to his wrapping your arms around his neck the kiss heating you with an urgency you had never known you possessed. 

Reaching down, you pull his shirt from his pants you run your hand beneath his the material humming in delight feeling the abs you had admired from afar so long ago, moving further up you felt the metal ring in his nipple, and you grinned playing with the ring hearing his moans you kept moving.

Terushima pressed you against cabinet, his mouth leaving yours for a moment pulling your shirt over your head you hear material hitting the floor, He stops and cursed under his breath “I’ve imagined you naked so many times.” His fingertips brushed up from your thighs up your body tracing every line and freckle as if he had memorised them “I wish the lights were back on, so I could see how perfect you are.” You couldn’t help the shiver at the slight rasp in his tone. 

Terushima moved closer kissing your collarbone his hands seemed to be everywhere at once. Moving your neck he takes advantage of this, his teeth scrape against your skin biting and sucking on the spot causing you to pull his head away, so you can kiss him again.

He rips your skirt to the hip, spreading opening your legs and wrapping them around his waist reaching up he unclasps your bra pulling the material down your arms his tongue flicking against your nipples. You put your palm on the counter, and it lands in something wet and sticky, balling your hand hands into fists, you hear an object hitting the floor, but you couldn’t care less. 

Terushima’s tongue trail away from your chest until he reaches your mouth. He lifts you up, spinning in the darkness, making it hard for him to see where to go. Laughing you held on to him, kissing down his throat wriggling against him causing him moan licking up to his ear you giggle “Cat got your tongue Yūji?” 

You peck your path back down his throat nipping and biting at his skin, having so much fun as his moans mingling with curses filled the darkness of the room he navigated his way from the kitchen to the living room tripping a little as you brush his lips again ravenously to taste him and play with the metal bar inside his mouth feeling his grip tighten around your body as he lowers you to the couch the cold material making your nipples harden.

You couldn’t reach him for a minute or hear anything “Teru...Terushima?” You reached out desiring to have his body on top of yours you need his warmth, his hand, you sigh until you hear his laughter. Your heart stopped cause god-damn it sounded seductive, you feel the material of your skirt being dragged down your hips, and then it was gone, but you still couldn’t look at or kiss him. 

You could sense his presence looming over you as if he could see you devouring you with his eyes. You felt something cold against your abdomen accompanied by his tongue causing you to suck in a breath he goes slow. You open your mouth, but Terushima was stripping you of all thought you just needed him to continue.

“You can’t speak, Sweetheart? Cat got your tongue?” Laughing against your skin throwing your challenge back at you. He licked the shell of your ear biting against the lobe “I’m going to tell you what I want to do to you.” He pinched your nipple making your moan back arching closer to him; his breath hot against your skin.

Terushima’s fingers inched against the skin of your inner thigh tracing up high enough to brush against your panties merely to travel back down again “I want to bite your inner thighs leaving marks that no one else will know is there but will make you blush to thinking about. Do you want that?” 

You nod your head sighing as he pinched against your nipple tutting you could hear the amusement in his tone “I wish to pull your panties off and take my time tongue fucking you not letting you cum until you are begging, drooling mess, and then I might consider it. Sound good?”

Holy shit if you weren’t wet before you were soaking now his lust filled wants affecting your mind leaving you powerless to do anything but nod. He took your neck in his huge hands and began to squeeze “I need the words Sweetheart, or we stop here.”

You nod again and the grasp on your throat gets a little rougher, Terushima’s tutting sounding impatient now. His hand withdrew from your thigh, and you grasp his wrist, not wanting him to leave you like this. Swallowing hard, you blushed hard embarrassed by the sound he was making, heart hammering in your rib cage you dampen your lips with your tongue murmuring the words “ _Yes_.”

“I can’t hear you, say it louder.”

“Yes, I want you, Teru. Do what you want to me.”

Faster than you could blink your panties had disappeared and Terushima was on you biting, sucking and kissing the skin of your inner thighs pulling you closer to his mouth you try to reach out to touch him but you he grips your wrists in his hand moving above you pinning your hands above your head you could feel just how hard he was as he began grinding against your sex eliciting another moan from you “I can do what I want isn’t that what you said?” His voice was almost a growl as he gripped your chin. 

Nodding your head, Terushima let go of your wrists and the cold liquid was back. It drove you crazy wherever the cold liquid went, his mouth followed until it covered you with little bite marks all over your skin. 

He kissed you and tasted like a mixture of the icing you had had prepared earlier. It was everywhere, but you couldn’t find the will you care. He felt so good you couldn’t stop touching him wrapping your legs around hips you began grinding against his cock. 

Terushima pulled away despite your protests, kissing from your lips, paying attention to your breasts as he descended further and spread your legs further apart. He dipped his head between your thighs, your legs thrown over his shoulders you heard him make a sound of appreciation. His face so close to your sex, but he didn’t make a move. 

  
The anticipation was killing you and if he could tell what you were thinking Terushima held your arms in place “Patience Sweetheart I have been dying to do this for years let me have fun.” He inhaled with a moan and it was so lewd, but it triggered something, attempting to close your legs you heard him laugh again “Turned on Sweetheart?” Opening your mouth to answer him you felt his tongue glide along your pussy and all you could do was gasp, his tongue played around your clit never touching it but coming so close it was maddening. 

Nails digging into palms, you tried to get your hands free, but he just held on tighter humming, not rushing no matter how much you moaned. 

Terushima let go of one of your hands, two of his fingers dipping inside you, causing you to buck and tighten around his digits. That devious little tongue ring flicked against your clit starting off slow, then it matched the speed of his fingers. You pull at his blonde locks “Teru... right there... oh-”

And then he stopped “Open up.” his fingers pressed against your mouth. You licked them, tasting yourself on his finger. Cold liquid ran down your thighs followed by his tongue, and then he was back between yours.Terushima was ravenous, licking and sucking against your swollen clit, fingers buried deep inside you and then he would stop when you were so close. You begged and pleaded with him to let you cum and he just laughed against your lips “You are doing so well Sweetheart. Just a little longer.” 

You had no idea how long he had been playing with your body, time was blurred for you but he was touching your pussy again three fingers this time and the sound it made was loud and wet, but he licked at your juice burying his face into you further. You were so tense, every muscle arching for a release that wasn’t happening. Terushima moved away, and you groaned, thinking he was going to kiss you again until you felt the tip of his cock sliding across your sex. You were almost crying knowing what was coming up “Sweetheart?” 

“Fuck yes.” The words hadn’t even left your mouth all 13 glorious inches of Terushima was deep inside you. Gripping the leather seats of the couch you dug your nails body hovering off the material you shout as loud as the storm outside. You push against him, and he groans against your throat “Fuck, don’t move Sweetheart. Give yourself a-”

Impatient, your hips moved against him biting against his throat you moaned “Please Teru, make me feel good.”

That was all he needed, with one limb over his shoulder thrusted inside you in long deep strokes that left you gasping for air. Your other leg wrapped around his hip you but you lip to muffle your moans. Terushima tufts again kissing down your ankle “I want to hear the Sweetheart your moans are so fucking sexy.” His pace quickened as you moaned out his name, and you hear him laugh, “Say my name again.” Getting in real close, he grinds against you, his hips going around in a circle. 

“Teru fuck... I’m close.” You cling onto him, you kissed each other's lips and tongues entangled, your moans mingling as he thrusted harder and faster. You dug your nails into his shoulder as reached between the two of you stroking your clit Terushima rested his forehead against yours “No closing your eyes Sweetheart cum for me.”

The magic words you had been begging for him to say made you hold on to him tighter and with a few more strokes you were screaming out his name, your entire body so sensitive. 

Terushima kept ongoing kissing you all over your face, you kissed down his throat down his chest you sucked on his nipple ring his movements became erratic and came inside you slumping on his arm trying not to squash you but you hold on to him stroking up and down his back. 

Kissing you on the forehead, you can hear the smile on his face as he rolls you both over, so you are resting on his chest. Your breathing slowed down and in the dark you felt peaceful him no need to think about anything, no words needed just slow long lazy kisses holding each other.

The lights came back on blinding you for a moment, and you hid in his chest blinking away the bursts of light forming before your eyes. Looking up at Terushima you saw the serious look on his face, wondering if he regretted what had happened. He stroked your sticky cheek with a grin his red and green coated hair stuck to his forehead “You are even more beautiful like this. How did we get a snowman on you?” 

The question was so bizarre and as you pulled a piece of candy cane out of his hair, you both dissolve into laughter with tears falling and gasping for air and just when you thought you were done laughing you looked at him again, and it started all over again.

“You’re ok this happened?”

“Yeah, why would I be? I’ve loved you since the day you cheered me on in second year, you were so loud, and I think you cussed me out.” He remembered causing you to hide in his chest again, remembering the colourful words you had used to tell him to get his shit together and play properly.

“You love me?” You asked him, not sure if you had heard his words right. 

“Can’t get rid of me that easy Sweetheart.” Terushima stroked your hair kissing you repeatedly telling you how beautiful you were and how much he loved you. How many times had you dreamed of this while up in his room under the blankets hiding from the storms? 

Picking you up and throwing you over his Terushima walked out of the living room. You were enjoying the view of seeing his ass, but you were confused “Where are we going now, Teru? Don’t we have to clean this up?”

“No point. We have to make up for lost time and create a mess of the rest of the house first, then maybe we will tidy up later.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hiya. This is my entry for the Yagami Yato Fanfic Event. I am a big Terushima fan so I hope I did him justice. I hope you all like it.


End file.
